A Jamais Ensemble ?
by Missis-Malfoy
Summary: Dans cette histoire, on va vous raconter la vie de notre frère, Ethan. Que feriez-vous si vous étiez un sorcier, que vos deux sœurs sont psychopathes et que votre père est aussi froid qu'un glaçon? Que l'une de vos sœur disparaisse sans laisser de traces et que l'autre veuille vous habiller en fille? Vous ne savez pas? Lui non plus...
1. Prologue

Salut, voici une fiction que l'on a écrit à deux sur l'univers d' Harry Potter

C'est notre toute première fiction

Camélia: Et c'est faux toi tu en as déjà écrit

Mébelyne: Oui mais c'est ma première à deux

Camélia: C'est pas une raison

Mébelyne: _°Lui met un coup de coussin°_ C'est bon, tu me laisse finir?

Camélia: _°Fais la morte°_

Mébelyne: Je prends ça pour un oui

Alors que dire?

Ah oui cette fiction met en scène un jumeau d' Harry, cette fiction peut-être lu sans avoir lu les livres ou vu les films

Camélia: Ne pas trop prendre au sérieux non plus

Mébelyne: Ah je te croyais morte

Camélia: Tu m'auras pas si facilement _°Regard de la mort°_

Mébelyne: De toute façon j'ai encore besoin de toi

Camélia: Je suis traitée comme un elfe de maison

Mébelyne: T'exagère là

Camélia: Tu te fous de moi, dès que tu es en panne d'inspiration c'est moi que tu appelles au secours et puis quand j'ai plus d'idée tu me frappes, donc j'ai toujours des idées

Mébelyne: Bah au moins ça sert à quelque chose de te frapper

Camélia: **VENGEANCE !** _°Bataille de Coussins°_

Mébelyne: **AU SECOURS !**

Je rappelle aussi que même en mettant ensemble tous nôtres argents de poche on ne peut s'acheter Draco, Harry et Cie donc ils appartiennent toujours à **JKR**

Camélia: Par contre l'histoire est de moi!

Mébelyne: De nous!

Camélia: C'est moi qui trouve les idées!

Mébelyne: C'est moi qui tape l'histoire!

Camélia: Ok, on a la moitié chacune

Mébelyne: Je préfère!

L'histoire est aussi un slash bien que couple hétéro dans l'histoire

Camélia: Mais on s'en fout des couples hétéro nous

Mébelyne: Mais faut quand même le dire

Camélia: D'accord mais je veux mon DRARRY

Mébelyne: Aucun problème pour ça, je le veux moi aussi

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture même si le prologue est hyper court

Camélia: Et inutile

Mébelyne: dis pas ça

Camélia: Bah c'est vrai!

Enfin bref, on postera le chapitre 1 samedi

_**Camélia & Mébelyne: Laissez des Reviews pour encourager les auteurs !**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

**Prologue:**** La Prophétie**

« **Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...**

**Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...** »

_Et si l'histoire ne faisait que commencer ?_


	2. Chapitre 1: La Famille Potter

Camélia: Bonjour_.._.

Mébelyne: Un peu d'enthousiasme s'il te plaît!

Camélia: Je suis très enthousiaste et tu peux parler toi

Mébelyne: Merci de me le proposé alors on vous présente le chapitre 1 de «A Jamais Ensemble» et pour nous excuser du très GRAND RETARD auquel vous devez remercier Camélia

Camélia: _.._.

Mébelyne: Oui vaut mieux que tu te taises

Camélia: C'est bon on poste le chapitre 2 juste après

Mébelyne: Oui mais le chapitre 3 est toujours bloqué

Camélia: Faute à qui?

Mébelyne: A toi, car à chaque quatre-heure t'as plus d'idée

Camélia: J'y peux rien, après manger c'est dodo

Mébelyne: Oui, enfin bref, On vous souhaites une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissé une petite review aux auteurs

Camélia & Mébelyne: **MERCI !**

_**OoOoOoO**_

En pleine nuit, dans une petite maison dans le village plus que tranquille de Godric's Hollow, vivait la famille Potter, sorcier plus que reconnue.

Lily Potter, de son nom de jeune fille Lily Evans, ancienne Médicomage en chef, lisait un livre écrit par un des plus célèbre auteur de leur siècle sur le fauteuil le plus moelleux du salon.

Il était rose pâle un peu défraîchi sur les accoudoirs mais on ne pouvait que l'admirer tellement il semblait dégagé une aura de bienséance, à côté d'elle, sur un autre fauteuil du même style mais bleu cette fois-ci, était assis son mari, James Potter, Auror reconnu pour son efficacité et sa "discrétion hors-norme", lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, plus précisément la rubrique sur le Quidditch.

Le salon était petit mais remplie d'amour et, au milieu de cette salle, se trouvait un tapis rond, grand, rouge avec des dorures qui formaient des dessins connus que par ses files, où se tenaient assis leurs deux fils, leurs jumeaux Harry James Potter et Anthony Sirius Potter.

Harry et Anthony se ressemblaient autant que pouvaient l'être de faux jumeaux.

De leurs visages poupons d'enfants jusqu'à leurs corps menus, seuls la couleur des cheveux et des yeux ainsi que quelques centimètres d'écart permettaient de les différencier.

Harry avait hérité des yeux brillants comme des émeraudes de sa mère mais aussi des cheveux noir corbeau de son père mais il avait quelques centimètres en moins que son frère.

Anthony, par contre, eu les yeux noisette de son père mais les cheveux flamboyant de sa mère.

Mais ils s'aimaient tellement que c'était presque mission impossible de les séparés plus de cinq minutes.

Cela faisait maintenant un an et trois mois que ces deux petits bout-de-choux éclairaient la vie de leurs parents.

Et pourtant, ce soir-là, ce soir maudit d' Halloween, tout partis en fumée...

_**A Suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 2: Au Revoir Voldemort

Camélia & Mébelyne: Et comme promis le chapitre 2 «Au Revoir Voldemort»

_**OoOoOoO**_

Le ciel était sombre, seul la lune, qui était pleine, l'éclairait, les étoiles ayant comme par magie disparue cette nuit là.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Lord Voldemort, apparue tel un fantôme devant le pas du portillon du 57 Wall Street, celui-ci souriait d'un air démoniaque, il sortit doucement sa baguette de la poche intérieur de sa cape noir et avança lentement, ses pieds frôlant à peine le sol, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où d'un mouvement gracieux de la main il lança le sort allohomora sur la serrure avant de tourner la poignée et d'ouvrir dans un grand fracas la porte.

James et Lily, alertés par le bruit, se levèrent d'un coup en parfaite synchronisation:

« Lily, prends les enfants et va te mettre à l'abri !, lui hurla-t-il

-Non James, je ne peux pas te laisser seul ! Tu vas certainement te faire tuer, lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde

-Merci vraiment pour ta confiance mon cœur, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi chéri, lui fit-elle, j'appelle Sirius pour qu'il prévienne l'ordre

-D'accord, surtout prends tout ton temps, dit-il tout en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé

-Mais c'est ce que je comptais faire. »

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort était arrivé à la porte de la cuisine qu'il fallait traverser pour atteindre le salon.

Il entendait déjà leurs cris de terreur alors qu'il n'était même pas arrivé, il fit un sourire sadique avant de se rattrapé à une chaise car il venait de se prendre les pieds dans sa cape: "_Saleté de Mangemort même pas capable de faire une cape correct_. _Lestranges, ce soir t'es mort!_"

Tout à ses vociférations, il arriva enfin, et oui Voldemort avait des problèmes de dos il n'avait plus vingt ans.

Et le spectacle qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle, la Sang-de-Bourbe était entrain de parler à une boîte de conserve alors que son stupide mari la regardait d'un air blasé tranquillement assis sur le canapé.

"_Et moi alors, on m'oublie ?!_" puis ses yeux rouge remplis de haine tombèrent sur les deux rejetons Potter, qu'ils le regardaient, sourire aux lèvres, avant que le plus petit le montre du doigts à l'autre et qu'ils éclatent de rire.

Voldemort vexé: "_Pourquoi ils rigolent, j'ai quand même pas la tête de Greyback?_". Il ignora la petite voix dans son esprits qu'il lui rétorqua "_Non, bien pire_".

Furieux, il pointa l'un des jumeaux de sa baguette avant de lancer le Sort impardonnable "Avada Kedavra" mais avant que celui-ci n'atteigne sa cible, il ricocha sur la boîte de conserve lancé par Mère Potter, il eu juste le temps de faire un plongeon en avant puis d'éviter le sort lancé par Père Potter.

"_Le sale lâche, il m'a attaqué par derrière!_"

"_Merde, il a évité le sort, comment je fais maintenant ?!_" pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Lily profita de l'inattention de Voldemort pour prendre ses enfants et s'enfuir jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, abandonnant James à son triste sort: "_Désolé chéri, les femmes et les enfants d'abord_."

Point de Vue Externe:

Dehors, des ombres se mouvaient rapidement afin d'atteindre la maison où leur maître était censé tué la famille Potter mais avant même d'avoir atteint le jardin, ils virent des membres de l'ordre transplanés et commencé à les attaqué.

« C'est la fête, qu'on leur coupe la tête! », hurla Bellatrix

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, la trouvant folle, mais exécutèrent son ordre.

Une bataille à mort s'engagea alors entre les deux ordres.

Personne ne remarqua la silhouette d'un balais se faufilant vers la demeure...

Assis sur ce balais, Sirius Black penché en avant volait à une vitesse folle afin d'arriver à temps pour sauver ses neveux ainsi que ses amis.

Il arriva en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire «Patmol», en se faisant la remarque qu'il était trop fort, devant la fenêtre de la chambre de James et Lily, celle-ci en voyant Sirius délaissa ses enfants assis sur leur grand lit deux places, car il fallait de la place pour les procréer, et alla lui ouvrir la fenêtre elle ne vit donc pas «Face de Serpent» alias «le mec sans-nez» apparaître dans l' entrebâillement de la porte ni lever sa baguette vers celui qui l'avais montrer du doigts mais elle l'entendit distinctement prononcé les syllabes du Sort de la mort «Avada Kedavra» elle se retourna si vite qu'elle entendit sa nuque craquée en un son horriblement lugubre, elle vit le jet vert, signe avant-coureur de la fin, aller vers sa progéniture, elle hurla un «NON!» retentissant tellement fort que Voldemort sentit ses oreilles sifflets, sous l'effet de la douleur il ferma les yeux et c'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le sort rebondir sur un bouclier invisible et s'élancer vers lui, ce ne fût que quand il ressentit une vive douleur qu'il compris qu'il était fini, ça dernière pensée fût "_Et merde!_"...

Sans se poser trop de question, Lily prit ses deux enfants et les confia à Sirius.

Et alors qu'elle se retournait pour rejoindre la bataille, le meilleur ami de James décolla et pris la direction du Nord-Est mais fût vite repéré par Bellatrix qui folle de rage car aillant compris que son maître avait passé l'arme à gauche grâce à ses deux pour cents de Q.I. et ses cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cents de folie lança le sort le plus douloureux qu'elle connaissait, «Endoloris» sur son cousin mais n' oublions pas qu'il faisait nuit, elle le rata et toucha son balais à la place...

Sirius qui fût surpris ne pût contrôler son balais quand celui-ci fit une embardé à droite puis revint soudain à gauche avant de faire plusieurs tours sur lui-même, qui donna le mal de mer à son propriétaire, avant de faire un piquet plongeant qui força Sirius à lâché Harry, qu'il tenait avec son bras droit, afin de pouvoir remonter le manche et ne pas finir en crêpe, puis voyant l'horrible acte qu'il venait de commettre il s'en voulut énormément et eût envie d'aller chercher Harry, mais les Mangemort se rapprochaient car malheureusement l'ordre du Phénix dût se replier, par manque de personnel, Sirius se dit qu'il avait encore la chance de sauver Anthony, il repartit laissant derrière lui la forêt où était tombé le pauvre et innocent Harry.

La dernière pensé de Sirius fût: "_Désolé Harry... J'espère que Lily ne m'en voudra pas trop.._."

_**A Suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 3: Ethan Kessy Snape

_Voici le chapitre 3 que l'on poste en prévision des longues vacances de Mébelyne (C'est moi ^w^) car on ne pourra plus se voir donc le chapitre 4 sortira plus tard..._

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**OoOoOoO**

Un peu plutôt, dans la forêt avoisinante des Potter, un homme tout de noir vêtu se frappait régulièrement la tête sur le carreau de la grande baie vitrée de son immense manoir(1), derrière lui deux paires d'yeux, l'une plus foncée que l'autre, le regardaient faire.

L'une était littéralement morte de rire à chaque fois que la tête résonnait contre la vitre alors que l'autre, énervée et inquiète pour son paternel, frappait inlassablement sa pauvre petite et stupide sœur qui, en ayant mare de se faire maltraité, commença à répondre au coups donné par son aînée, forcément cela engendra une bataille assez spécial.

Alerté par le bruit que produisait ses deux enfants, Séverus se retourna avec un mouvement de cape qui le caractérisait, regardant la scène que lui offraient ses jumelles d'un regard las et habitué, ses yeux cernés par ses longues nuits d'insomnie causé par ses deux petits monstres qui se foutaient bien de sa gueule, surtout la dernière.

La voix du méchant Sévi', lui murmura qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour s'en débarrasser et les enterrer, l'une sous le cerisier et l'autre sous le tilleul.

Il eu à peine le temps de penser «_tentant, tentant..._» que le gentil Sev' lui répondit:

« Non mais ça va pas, après tout tu les aimes.

-Mais oui, mais, oui, mais oui...»

Et il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et effrayant du point de vue des pauvres et innocents enfants mais fût interrompue par un bruit sourd venant de dehors.

Il eu juste le temps de voir un éclair bleue fluorescent partir vers le ciel avant d'entendre un hurlement aigu et de voir une forme sombre descendre à une vitesse hallucinante et puis remonter à même pas cinq mètres du sol.

Séverus, trouvant cette apparition fort étrange, transplana sur le lieu où avait faillit s'écraser cette ombre, immédiatement il entendit des hurlements. Il s'avança précautionneusement faisant attention où il marchait, car cette forêt abritait des créatures sanguinaires mais aussi des ingrédients de potions extrêmement rare, il faillit tomber dans un filet du diable ,mais il eut le temps de se rattraper à une branche.

Les cris étaient de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que, d'un coup, plus aucun son ne se fasse entendre.

Séverus commença à longé le bord de la diabolique plante, très utile pour des potions de lien, qu'il vit soudain quelque chose remuer mais vite arrêter par le filet du diable qui l' étouffait avec ses lianes.

Séverus, par un grand acte d' héroïsme, décida de sauver la chose remuante.

Il lança donc le Sort «Lumus Solem» sur la plante, celle-ci en moins d'une minutes avait disparu et devant lui se tenait... un bébé, une chose, un autre monstre du même calibre que ses filles à en juger par ce sourire en coin.

«Fais demi-tour, lui hurla presque le méchant Sévi'

-Non, mais tu ne peux pas abandonner un enfant en pleine forêt, lui rétorqua instantanément(2) le gentil Sév'.»

S'en suivit une guerre d'insultes dans le pauvre cerveau de Séverus, qui n'avait rien demandé.

«De vrai gosses, marmonna-t-il

-Même pas vrai, lui répondirent-ils en cœur»

Décidant que pour une fois il pourrait écouter sa bonne conscience, ce qui arrivait évidemment que très rarement, il s'approcha de l'enfant regardant autour de lui mais n'apercevant personne, se pencha et l'attrapa en dessous des bras avant de le caler contre son torse et de transplaner chez lui.

Il arriva dans le salon, les lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement et un elfe de maison, du nom de Drop, vint à sa rencontre et s'étala devant lui avec comme dernière parole: «A-A l'ai-aide, vos-os filles...» et mourut...

Séverus pensa «Le cinquième! Le CINQUIEME en même pas un an.

Et ne me dites pas qu'elles ont encore empoisonné les cookies... Camélia! Mébelyne! J'ARRIVE!»

D'un pas pressé, il traversa le couloir menant à la chambre de ses stupides filles, et la première chose qu'il vît en entrant fût «Des plumes, des plumes, partout, pourquoi des plumes? Je m'attendais à des cookies...»

Et dans ce champs de plumes, Opir, La elfe de maison, la seule qui avait survécu à toutes leurs attaques, éternuait en les remettant plume par plume dans une housse d' oreillé.

Au bout du quinzième éternuements et après avoir reçu un coup de pied de la part du sale môme qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras, il décida de bougé et d'aller voir ses monstres d'enfants et il les trouva sur une montagne de plumes endormis et souriant de leur mauvais tour, il crût même entendre un ricanement de la part de cette sale peste de Camélia.

Il demanda à Opir de mettre au lit ses psychopathes de filles, puis, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil après avoir dégagés les plumes, il décida de regarder plus attentivement la frimousse du bonhomme qu'il avait ramené et ces là qu'il vît deux pierres d'émeraude le regardant fixement.

La première chose qu'il se dit fût «Lily...», et la deuxième fût que sa pauvre femme décédé avait toujours voulu avoir un fils et des pierres d'émeraude, il finit par métamorphosé son fauteuil en berceau avant de couché Ethan, car c'est ainsi qui l'avait nommé en prévision de peut-être l'adopté demain officiellement en allant au ministère, mais juste-avant de le lâché il remarqua l'ébauche d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le côte doit de son front.

Le lendemain matin, il alla voir dans la chambre des enfants avant d'aller au ministère et trouva un spectacle qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

Ces deux filles s'étranglaient mutuellement alors qu'Ethan au milieu les regardaient avec des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rire...

_**A Suivre...**_

**OoOoOoO**

Plus petit que celui des Malfoy

Comme les ramens de Naruto (par Camélia)


End file.
